parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Hercules part 27
suddenly smoke appears Zummi whats that Hades geez louise i wonder whats got his goat huh baboom the name is Hades lord of the dead hi how ya doing Hercules not now okay Tummi youre Hades Hades correct Gummi Bear i am Hades Tummi well Gruffi told us that Igthorn is working for you Hades he is so he is and hes so anxious to meet you guys and hes got his ogres with him Duke Igthorn hello Gummi Bears did you miss us Toadwart long time no see Gad weve been thinking about you guys Zook yeah glad to meet you again Hades hey hey i only need a few seconds and im a fast talker right see i got this major deal in the works a real estate venture if you will and Herc you little devil may i call you Herc you seem to be constantly getting in the way of it huh Hercules you got the wrong guy Hades hear me out ya little heh heh just hear me out okay so i would be eternally grateful if you just take a day off from this hero business of yours geez i mean monsters natrual disasters you wait a day okay Hercules youre out of your mind Hades not so fast becuase you see i have a little leverage you might wanna know about he snaps his fingers and Meg appears Hercules Meg Megara dont listen Herc he snaps his fingers and she disappears Hercules let her go Hades heres the tradeoff you give your strength up for about 24 hours okay say the next 24 hours and Meg here is free as a bird safe from harm we dance we kiss we schmooze we carry on we go home happy what do ya say cmon Hercules people are gonna get hurt arent they Hades nah i mean you know its a possibility it happens cause you know its war but what can i tell you anyway what do you owe the people huh huh isnt Meg little smoochy face isnt she more important than they are Hercules stop it Hades isnt she Hercules you gotta swear she ll be safe from harms way Hades fine okay i ll give you that one Meg is safe otherwise you get your strength back yadda yadda fine print boiler plate baboom okay were done what did ya say we shake it on it Hercules hesitates Duke Igthorn hey make your mind up Herc we dont have time to bat this around like august which is a better schelude for this so please its for your own good Hercules alright Hades yes were there bam they shake hands draining away his strength Hades you feel just a little queasy its kind of natrual maybe you should sit down Duke Igthorn relax a bit so now you know how it feels to be just like everyone else huh its just so peacy oh and i believe you ll love to hear this one tell him Hades Hades gladly Igthorn one more thing Meg babe a deals a deal youre off the hook by the way Herc is she not a fabulous little actress Zummi Megara stop it what do you mean actress Hades i mean Hercs little poo here was working for me the whole time Hercules youre lying Duke Igthorn oh no Hercules im afraid jes telling the truth just check this out and the boys that Hercules saved from that boulder suddenly appear Tummi hey arnt those the kids Hercules saved from that boulder awhile ago Duke Igthorn just watch Gummi Bear youre gonna get a big surprise out of this Boy 1 help Boy 2 jeepers mister youre really strong but they reveal themselves to be Pain and Panic and start laughing at him Zummi so that was just a trick to get Hercules killed Duke Igthorn correct Gummi Bear you now know the truth about this Gad Zook tie up the Gummi Bears Gad and Zook tie the Gummi Bears up in chains and toss them in an old abandon dungeon Hades and i couldnt have done it without you sugar babe sweetheart Megara runs over to Hercules Megara no its not like that i didnt mean to i couldnt im sorry Pain and Panic our heros a zero our heros a zero Toadwart hee hee hee poor Hercules has no god like strength left in his puiny little body ha ha ha ha now olympus is ours Hades well gotta blaze theres a whole cosmos up there waiting for me with hey name on it Duke Igthorn and a silver cup that has my name on it im gonna rule olympus with Hades instead of dunwin i ll be a god that not even Gregor himself can stop him ha ha ha ha so much for the preliminares event and now onto the main event they board the charriot and fly off Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs